


lemon demon knife fight

by swagter



Category: Adventure Forward (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Sparring, gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagter/pseuds/swagter
Summary: Voixer and Verfection spar.
Relationships: Verfection/Voixer
Kudos: 12





	lemon demon knife fight

**Author's Note:**

> ive never listened to that song thanks joey

Verfection is nowhere.

Well, they are somewhere. Everywhere has to be somewhere. Unless you were nowhere. In this case, nowhere was somewhere. Some nowheres are different from other nowheres. Voixer had given up on explaining it to them the fourth time.

It’s a good place for sparring. No distractions, there’s level ground (or lack thereof), no light to get right in your eyes when you were so close to finally defeating the Shard Saviour. The vast emptiness was kind of disorienting at first, but Verfection got used to it over time, and they throw up a lot less now than they had when they first entered this dimension.

“Again, are you sure you want to do this? I am not exactly proficient at... any of this. Swordfighting, maybe, but not this... Perhaps you could ask Sterneedle instead?” 

Verfection scoffs, bouncing from foot to foot. “Like they would ever agree to that. Come on, stop talking and get on with it.”

That isn’t entirely true — Sterneedle surely would have entertained their request, even just for their own amusement. But... Voixer never tried to throw Verfection off, never tried to rile them up. It might be advantageous to play that way, but it always turned out badly for Verfection. Sparring with Voixer never ends up with Verfection seething with bitterness and embarrassment like sparring with anyone else does. That’s their main reason for preferring Voixer as a partner.

Voixer sighs before falling back into what Verfection thinks is supposed to be their combat stance. Or as close as they can possibly get to it, holding one rapier instead of two swords like usual.

As soon as Voixer is ready, Verfection launches themself at them, too restless to bide their time.

In the moment, it’s easy to fall into the rhythm they’re used to. They thrust, Voixer dodges, they sweep, Voixer dodges, they lunge, Voixer dodges — Why is Voixer dodging so goddamn much?

Verfection bristles at the thought of them holding back, not wanting to get them hurt.

“Fight back already!”

Voixer stops moving for a moment, as if thinking.

“Alright.”

Suddenly, Voixer is right in front of them— now this they’re used to. This is how they’ve trained to duel.

They exchange a few standard blows, nothing Verfection can’t parry, nothing they haven’t already seen. This is going to be easier than I expected, they think, and relax a little.

That notion was quickly dismissed when Voixer lunges, false edge of their rapier nearly grazing their shoulder, and Verfection has to roll past them to dodge it. In any other case, they would easily be able to catch them in the chest and get an easy win, but it took them off guard.

At least right now their size works to their advantage.

While Verfection lunges for their leg, Voixer sweeps their rapier towards their neck, a cheaper shot than they had anticipated. Still surprised, Verfection flinches and instinctively brings their arm up to shield from a fatal blow. Once they remember they can dodge, it’s too late— they feel the rapier tap against their left arm, almost condescendingly gentle. 

Verfection grumbles in annoyance but holds their arm behind their back anyway. One more mistake like that and they won’t be able to hold a rapier at all, and in any other duel that would surely mean certain death. 

(Not that they’ve ever gotten hurt from losing a sparring match, but they’re sure one day they’ll get to experience the real deal.)

(...The real deal duel.)

While they’re distracted by their own joke, there’s a low sweep — how can Voixer move so fast when they’re so big — and Verfection now has to figure out how to fight while standing on one leg. They suppose that if it ever came to this in a real battle, they would already be dead. No point in humiliating themself further—

“Would you like to stop?”

Voixer’s tone is endlessly patient and harbours no smugness, but still, Verfection flushes with embarrassment. No, they can keep going. To prove it to themself, if nothing else.

“I’m fine! Just— give me a second.”

It’s Verfection who strikes first, once they’re sure that they’ve gotten the balance right.

It only takes them a second to change their mind, after the first step (or... hop?) they take sets them on a one-way collision course for the ground. With one arm behind their back and the other holding the rapier and not enough time to break their fall, they land awkwardly on their wrist and then their elbow.

“Fuck! Fuck! Ow!” Verfection hisses and curls up into themself, cradling their right arm. 

“Oh, I — I’m sorry, are you alright?” Voixer drops their rapier and kneels down next to Verfection, trying to assess the damage.

“I- I think so, but I...”

“I’m sorry. I had not intended to hurt y—“

Voixer barely has time to get through their sentence before they realize that they’re not looking at Verfection anymore. They’re flat on their back, looking up into the void, with the cold steel of Verfection’s rapier against their chest.

“Ha! I fucking— I got you!” When they sit up, they see Verfection practically bouncing off the walls with pride. “I tricked you! I got you!”

Voixer dazedly hums in acknowledgement. “Yes, I suppose you have.”

Verfection jumps back and sticks out an arm to help Voixer up, and both of them nearly end up wiping out again in the process.

“Thank you. I’ll admit, that was quite clever.”

“It sure fuckin’ was! Did you see that?! I totally caught you off guard!” Verfection’s still preening. Voixer supposes it is rightfully so — not many can boast of having defeated them.

“Yes, I did see it. I was there, in fact. So... the fall was... a trick?”

“Huh?” Verfection turns to face them. “Oh, no. that was real. It hurts like a bitch, actually.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

There’s laughter in Voixer’s voice as they say, “Perhaps you should have held back a bit, then.”

“And let you win? Yeah, right!”


End file.
